


A coldness from the past

by Secret_Universe



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Believe him, Panchito wants to go deeper in his relationship with Jose, but something seems to be holding the rooster back...





	A coldness from the past

"One song… my heart keeps singing… of one love…only for you…"

The television, while showing a beloved film that started it all, shone slightly upon the couple that shared the couch together; both a certain Mexican rooster and Brazilian parrot. Jose smiled, leaning against his lover nuzzling lovingly and glanced up at him… and grew a little concerned.

Panchito was quiet, a little too quiet for Jose's liking and he still had that blank look from earlier today which wasn't like the rooster at all. Usually Panchito would be his happy go lucky hyperactive self but ever since they've begun dating only a few months ago… Panchito just haven't been himself so much…

Jose flushed looking away slightly when Panchito glanced his way, his green feathered cheeks tinted pink. The rooster then broke the silence briefly;

"Sure is different from the book, is it not?"

"Yes…" Jose nodded, "But they have to make appropriate for the children, fogo de artifício."

Panchito frowned a little looking away and Jose also fell silent, another awkward silence between the two. The movie was barely even being acknowledged by the two. Jose with a sigh stood up to turn it off the TV, the room left darkened with a little bit of moonlight.

"Tesoro... there was no need to do that..."

"It's alright...we can do another movie night sometime, and it is getting late..."

Panchito couldn't help feeling bad about it; movie nights were traditional for them, mostly romantics and horrors if they felt like it. But the parrot had been right about it getting late, rubbing at his eyes and settling onto the couch. He felt the blanket being placed over him as jose stroked his lover's shouler gently.

"Vejo você pela manhã, fogo de artificio."

Panchito nuzzled his head into the pillow, "…Tú también, tesoro."

The parrot, with a sad smile, headed upstairs leaving the rooster to rest for the night downstairs.


End file.
